Life Begins Within the Ashes
by ArdenLemonade
Summary: What if after young Elsa strikes Anna with her magic her parents made a different decision that would change the fate of all Arendelle? As a peasant, Elsa with her adopted family struggle just to eat when the village huntsman takes interest in her, that is until Elsa's powers refuse to be suppressed any longer. Her life is saved by a beast tales have woven as a monster. (GxG kinda)
1. Chapter 1

**_Don't own anything Disney so there._**

 ** _Warnings: This contains, mature language, explicit sexual content, depictions of rape, and abuse, violence. If you're still there enjoy. ;)_**

 ** _So I changed the story a bit made the plot with a little bit more...depth and hope you like the new changes._**

* * *

Tucked away in a bed of snow which prevented it from ever hatching lay the vessel containing a small sliver just barely alive waiting patiently for the opportunity to begin its transition to becoming the ruler of the great mountainous ranges who now acted as guardian spears pointing into the skies clouds draping them with their mist. Unable to tell time it didn't understand how long it had been waiting when the sound of thunder rang from the ground instead of the sky growing closer and closer as if the ice ground would split in two sending it down into the caverns of the earth forever. Then suddenly they halted. Silence and then something the vessel couldn't fathom it would ever feel. Warmth.

* * *

It wasn't big but large and pearl coated enough to catch the king of Arendelle's attentions who halted the royal caravan rousing curious peeks from his daughters to the carriage window to see their father step slowly towards the odd rock picking it up. He was drew back by the glow it gave off when placed in ungloved palm. His brows furrowed as he studied it closer seeing the small tube like being throb slowly similar to a heartbeat. Being a soul carrier himself he knew what was in this rock...this egg was alive. He turned his upper body back to his family who were still observing his odd actions, he then swaddled the egg in his clutches and went back. The egg reacted even more to the touch of curious hands that were small yet radiated heat…except for one. A certain pair of tiny fingers gave off the same chill it had dwelt in for so long yet they were much, much more gentle then the cold winds that would brush against it sometimes knocking it off a high edges.

If it could the tiny sliver would coo but for now gently swaying, glowing and humming would suffice.

* * *

As months grew warmer the golden egg grew larger and the sliver began to sprouts tiny nubs, five to be exact. It would wag and wiggle them if only to hear the sweet giggles that sang out from outside it's warm domain. The only reminder of cold was the touch of a particular which would make it shudder in the most pleasant of ways, it valued all the touch that it was given but those cold fingers burned their way into its forming heart it could feel beat shaking the entire capsule it called home.

The Egg became an important heirloom for the family keeping secret only to be exposed to staff and family like a treasure. Anna loved the heirloom it was the only one she was allowed to touch. Her sister adored the way it would wiggle and hum at her touch it responded in different ways for each of the family. They pet the egg whenever they passed by like a new tradition. Elsa however would sneak down with Anna and they would play games with it not worrying of breaking it for the egg was hard as steel. At some point the sisters decided to test the eldest magic. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna cheered her sister on. They were delighted when Elsa made small flurries around the shell and for the first time ever it cooed! Such a happy noise muted by the barrier made the girls laugh uproariously who now allowed their oval adopted sibling to join them when playing with Elsa's magic. The King and queen however often pondered what strange and exotic bird or reptile would hatch out of the egg and if it would endanger their children.

* * *

As time went on the embryo settled down accustomed to the odd and loud noises that rang out. It enjoyed the cold sensations it took part in loving the warmth even more it was returned to. It soon learned certain behaviors earned it more attention and thus the small glimmer of a personality began to form but there was one small problem noted by the embryo.

It was getting cramped in here….


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Idunna smiled watching her children wondering why the gods choose her to watch over such unique creatures. Anna the embodiment of summer and happiness itself laughter personified. Elsa kissed by Skadi, and Freyr the most surprising addition to their odd family. She chuckled as Anna whined unable to pry a long ice stick from her jaws. Elsa came up behind her and created one for her younger sibling. Freyr looked on after them and attempted to pull the stick from her mouth but failed since the ice stuck to her tongue. The girls laughed as they watched Freyr shake her head in a silly fashion drool dripping from her jowls. She tried using one of her claws to get a grip on it but slipped continuously. She looked to Elsa pitifully croaking. The blonde child took mercy on her freeing her jaws to which she happily chirped bouncing off awkwardly transitioning from two legs to four with the way her body was changing.

"Children come now time for your lessons." The queen clapped, her daughters groaned solemnly walking to their mother. Freyr nuzzled Elsa's hand earning a pet. "I don't know why we have to go to these dumb ole lessons anyways." Elsa chuckled at her sister's protest. It was always the same. Freyr loved lessons when Elsa subconsciously made little ice flurries to bite at plus laying in her lap made the quiet time nice.

Only staff knew of Elsa's powers and Freyr's existence. It was difficult for the king to not boast of his magnificent children. His eyes churned with plans and schemes when he watched Freyr move about chasing his daughters.

Elsa squeaked with laughter as she created an ice slide which Freyr pushed them along at a rapid speed creating a screaming Anna. A servant audibly gasped as they zoomed by. "Sorry."

"This is amazing Elsa! Faster Frey!" Freyr pumped her legs quicker to meet her princess' demands nearly knocking into end tables and statues but Elsa knowing the castle back to front steered them clearly out of the way of obstacles. Another servant turned the corner, the princess inhaled sharply her powers faltering sending the siblings into a heap pile of snow at the base of the stairs. A deep chuckle sounded from beneath the snow. "Let's go ride our bikes down the halls." Elsa fixed her hair and flicked snow off of Freyr's head. "Wait Anna mama and papa said we're not allowed to do that since you broke your arm on the knights' armor." But her sister was already gone. Exasperated Elsa threw her hands up and went in pursuit of the redhead.

Days in the castle seemed to fly by and soon so was Freyr having grown into the size of a horse, she now stayed outside much to the dismay of the princesses, they got to play with her less and even less with each other as if they were each being groomed for something. Idunna hated her husband's decision to keep their beast in the stables like a...well beast. The creature showed far superior intelligence and deserved better treatment. When she entered the stables the scent of putrid meat assaulted her nostrils. She tightened her cloak around herself approaching her stall. There sitting in the corner was Freyr eyeing the new food that was introduced to her just tonight in an attempt to get her to grow bigger.

"Come on Freyr eat now can't have you starving yourself." Freyr whined her usual whine and approached the meal but something was missing from it but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. So she decided to take a bite. Idunna took notice of how her sweet eyes turned to slits a growl rumbling from her chest as she began devouring more and more flesh. Concerned the queen opened the stable door and began drawing closer. A desperate screech sounded from her as if in some kind of warning the queen did not heed instead continued approaching in a mother's worry.

A scream pierced the stable boy's ears as he dropped the feeding pale having had witnessed the King's beast lash out and strike the queen's abdomen drawing blood. Luckily it retreated back into the corner devouring more meat. Idunna having recovered saw the boy's fear as he ran. "Wha-Wait!"

The royal couple had been arguing for days creating an uneasy air within the castle. "She's my child Agnarr you have no right to bring her into our lives just to take her out. Think of the girls." The king opened his mouth to answer but instead was interrupted by a cry sounding from the throne room. The king inwardly groaned, it never ended.

* * *

 _"Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst." Elsie groaned as her sister Anna plopped her body onto her own bouncing like a rabbit in spring. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" Anna urged shaking her._

 _Elsa's mind screamed for her to awaken yet her small tired body argued against the notion. "Anna, go back to sleep." They could play in the morning, yeah right! If Elsa could say one thing about the younger redhead it was that her baby sister never gave up. The thought was confirmed when she felt the girl throw her weight back in an attempt to crush her sister bemoaning dramatically._

 _"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." Finally having enough, Elsa shoved her off the bed suggesting she go find entertainment elsewhere. She was going to stay in bed like good gir-"Wanna build a snowman." Elsa half smiled knowing her sister had hooked her._

 _They raced down to the ballroom where Elsa created their own personal winter wonderland. It was when Anna began daringly climbing the snowbanks that Elsa's anxiety started to grow. "Gotcha!" The older princess weakly laughed._

 _"Again! Again!" Anna cheered hurrying her jumps. Elsa's tiny fingers moved as quickly as possible to ensure the younger did not fall. "Slow down!" Elsa warned, it became harder and harder to break her sister's fall._

 _Next thing the young girl knew was herself cradling her baby sister calling out for their parents. It all moved in a blur as if she was watching behind a screen._

 _The trolls were strange creatures that easily fixed the damage she had inflicted upon her best friend. Her parents sat her down with a particular one named Bulda as they went off in the distance, probably to discuss big people matters that she and Anna were not allowed to hear sometimes, but her mama and papa seemed to arguing. Elsa lightly chuckled at her silliness, mama and papa never argue not like she and did sometimes._

 _When they were done her mother and father spoke to the troll known as Grand Pabbie, the older one's face grew grave as he glanced at the still unconscious Anna and Elsa. After a heavy sigh, Elsa watched him sigh then slowly nod. Despite the wonderful news that Anna would be alright her parents still for some reason looked solemn._

 _"Elsa?" Her papa called kneeling done in front of his daughter. He reached out to take her hands but she snatched them away in fear. The king grew saddened by this looking back at his wife who nodded. "Elsa, you know that mama and I love you very much right?" Elsa glanced at her mother who gave a small grin then back to Agnarr replying in a small nod. "I love you too." She said in a tiny voice._

 _"Well we came up with a solution, one that will allow you to live happily and never hurt anyone with your powers ever again. Anna will be safe and you will be safe as well." Elsa turned her gaze to her hands examining with a frown. "Is Grand Pabbie going to take my powers away?"_

 _"Sort of. Come now." Agnarr nodded his head to a small rock slabs where Idunna had laid Anna. Her father ushered her gently to lay down. The rock was uncomfortable but Elsa knew she would not be there long. Her azure orbs looked up to her father who placed a firm hand on her stomach while her mama kissed her forehead. The princess caught sight of a single tear going down her mother's cheek._

 _Grand Pabbie held a musky blue jewel he waved reciting words in a language Elsa could not identify. When it came to be Elsa's turn fear surged through her as strange sensations of sleepiness took control. "Papa?" she sobbed softly. The man comforted his daughter with a warm expression. "Don't worry sweetheart when you wake up everything will be okay for both you and Anna. You will no longer be able to hurt anyone anymore. I promise you that when you open your eyes, everything will be set right." She nodded trusting her papa completely, allowing her heavy lids to drop close_.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes at once. She sat up rubbing her lids. The young blonde looked out the window, the sun had yet to rise, swinging her legs around the cot which creaked in strain, she stretched out her back. "May as well get to started on my chores now."

Grabbing a small pail Elsa slipped her woven shoes on making her way outside to the trough located at the side of the small shack she resided in. Being careful not to wake her family up she returned to her room removing the worn white gown, rinsing her face and body. Pulling her usual beige smock over her head she tightened the laces in the back.

Elsa took her usual basket from the shed humming to herself as she made her way to her family's small field. In the small village of Arden everyone had roles, her family's role was to provide the produce, egg, and wheat quota that would go to the royal family, the also disperse what is left in trade to others.

Maiden looked up from collecting eggs upon hearing slurred cursings then returned to her work. "Good morning papa." She greeted softly. The large man waved her off taking account of their hens. "If you wake up this early today, you wake up this early every day." He mumbled, he had a soft soothing accented voice despite his attempts to sound gruff and hardened. "Yes papa." Elsa answered respectively, she held back a giggle from the sight of feathers littered in farmer's greying beard.

"Check the eggs for soft tops, the ones we give to the queen's guardsmen will be the largest, then second best for trade, if any have soft tops set them aside for dinner." Elsa nodded moving her hands hurriedly. She flinched when a firm hand gave her a stinging pat to the back of the head.

"You will answer me when I speak to you." He informed calmly. Elsa knew best not to argue so she simply replied. "Yes papa, I'm sorry."

When finished, she stood ready to leave the coop to sort the eggs, when a her father's hand clutched her bicep pulling her back. He licked his chapped lips looking around sneakily then pulled a book from his waistband hurriedly handing it Elsa. "I gave up a bottle a whiskey for it, so you better read it a hundred times over." He whispered, Elsa smiled happily hugging him.

"Yes, okay alright get off." He pushed her away then poked her collarbone. "Ma catches you with it you are on your own." Elsa chuckled leaning in a hushed tone. "I didn't get it from you." Her papa suppressed a grin nodding. "Now go on, you will not even take a peep until all the work is done." He swatted her rump shooing her out.

Stepping over the mud piles Elsa caught the eyes of the neighboring pig farmer who was the brother of the village huntsmen. He waved at her smiling, she waved back, how she envied the young man. Her family did not have the luxury of owning lavish animals like pigs, to feed them alone meant that one would have to have leftovers. Elsa turned back to her chores when a funny feeling took over her. She whipped her head back to see if the pig farmer was still watching her but he had returned his attention to his pigs. Her gaze scanned around until she caught sight of a black hooded figure watching her, their face was obscured by the cloak but green eyes with odd shapes made themselves known.

Even after being caught the stranger did not turn away, instead their stare intimidated the girl enough to cause her to put her head down. Then wanting to steal another peek Elsa peered in the stranger's direction but they had vanished. She walked to the front of the yard to see if they went down the road but there was traces of anyone in both directions.

"Elsa!" The strong bark made Elsa jump back turning to the house to see her mother standing in the doorway not looking pleased, was there ever a time she was pleased? Elsa wondered walking back.

"Have you not sorted those eggs yet?! Were you flirting with that pig farmer again?" The woman raised a brow putting her hands upon her hips, casting her daughter an accusatory gaze. "N-no mama, there's a green-eyed stranger among us." Elsa's explanation earned her a doubtful head shake from her mother.

"A green-eyed stranger? Ah! Elsa, you and your girlish fantasies." Elsa followed her mama back inside to the grey wood house, placing the eggs on the rickety table her mother brought a wet cloth to her face while forcing her to sit down.

"You missed a few spots." She mumbled gently washing her daughter's face. "Mama, I don't know if it's a man or woman they were in a black cloak."

"Elsa, we both know well that the only ones who pass through Arden is either ne'er do gooders, traveling traders or the queen's guardsmen to collect the taxes and rations. If you doever happen to stumble upon a stranger, you run your little legs home and find papa as fast as you can."

Elsa frowned scratching her front scalp. "How come mama?" The question resulted in a sharp whack to the head.

"One because I said so, and two though not as important as one is because you are a pretty little thing and any men who meet you will want one thing and that is to hurt you." She explained heatedly.

"But mama I do not know them why would they want to hurt me?" Elsa curiously asked. The woman sighed her face turning soft. "Because that is how the world is, papa already works so hard swatting away prying men and perverts who come sniffing about. You are to do one thing Elsa and that is to get married and have many children who look like you to make this village a lot less uglier." Elsa bit her lower lip. "Not sure I want to marry." She mumbled, her mother gave her a warning stare that could melt the bone off a bear.

"I'm kidding mama, it's an aspect that doesn't really matter to me." Elsa eased the woman who nodded. Before she could return outside her mother called after her while dusting.

"Oh Elsa? You are to not read that book until all the work is finished understood?" Elsa's eyes widened like a guilty puppy caught chewing slippers.

"How do you know?" Her voice quivered with worry but her mother simply shrugged.

"I've always known, see your father, stubborn thing, likes to do the opposite of what I tell him to do, so I make it seem like I don't want him buying you books because then he gets his rebellious thrill, in true word I prefer him buying you books than buying that awful ale and whiskey." Elsa chuckled exiting the house. Her suspicions were confirmed, no one was as clever as mama.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you say this green-eyed stranger has been stalking you huh? Well have you told anyone?" Kristoff asked skipping a rock, Elsa shook her head sitting upon a rock by the lake. "I don't think it would be wise I already told mama and she didn't believe me."

"At least you'll have Reider to protect him." Kristoff tried to console her sitting on the rock. "To be honest I would have proposed to you in time, to get you out of here." Elsa grinned resting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Kris, what a couple we would have been." The mountain man chuckled. "Yeah, so how long do you have?"

Elsa pulled back smirking. "Kristoff I am getting married not sentenced to death." She chortled, he impishly scratched the back of his head. "I honestly don't see the difference."

"I'm sure Reider won't have much malice towards me." Elsa chimed trying to find at least one positive outcome of the recent arrangement. "If he hurts you I'll stab him with my pike, I swear to god." Kristoff threatened in a low, dark tone he rarely ever used.

"I'll make sure to notify him." Elsa replied curtly nodding. A loud bell sounded of in the distance both friends looked back in the direction of the village. "You'll be there, won't you?" Elsa asked worriedly, her stomach decided it was a good time to tie itself in knots giving its owner a stomach ache. Kristoff gave her a comforting hug, Elsa buried her face in his chest inhaling his comforting familiar stench. "Of course, I will, and I'll be there when you have children and birthday's and all that fun stuff."

"And I will be there when you marry the princess." Elsa jested sniffling, upon hearing his silence she looked up with a concerned expression. "Too soon?" she asked wincing. He shook his head coughing into his hand. "Little bit but I'll be fine so uh go on get out of here." She pulled away running up the bank hurrying when the bell tolled once more. "I'll be in the front row, in a red dress crying!" He called after her through cupped hands.

* * *

Elsa hurried home panting heavily. The house seemed to be overrun with chattering hens who yanked her in at sight. "How Elsa?! How on a simple walk you managed to get so dirty!?" Her mother rebuked her sitting her down. The other woman of the village pinned her hair up rambling on about how she was so lucky and the beautiful children they would have, how happy and content she would be. Elsa chuckled to herself while they dressed her in a simple pale dress made from thin cotton, listening to them talk about her happiness as if they were the ones getting married living everyday as she herself. Then came the part where her mother explained a wife's duty. The whole conversation made Elsa inwardly cringe so harshly she actually at one point twitched, but what she gathered from it was that it would be her duty to keep him satisfied and although carnal relations were not meant to be enjoyed by women if the wife turned out lucky and seemed Elsa had such luck then she would sometime get pleasure laying with her husband.

The prospect of laying with Reider in a marital bed didn't stir any emotions with Elsa and for that she was grateful, better to feel nothing than fear or dread. There would be pain she knew it but Elsa was quite sure she had been through worse physical strains then the breaching of her maiden hood. They ushered her outside. "Do not forget the centerpiece!" The butcher's wife called running up to Elsa with a floral crown. She gently placed it upon the bride's head then cupped her cheek. "What a sight." She sighed.

"In truth Hagitha we all thought Elsa would never marry." Her mother looked to her with a glare rounding her shoulders with a smug air about her.

It was an odd thought for her, as she was led to the village center where she would be given by her father to an elder who would then offer her to her new husband, the idea of being a wife. Elsa used to wonder if she was broken when she was younger even now she felt nothing stir when it came to scandalous matters as sensuality. Having a connection emotionally with another sounded magical to her but the men of her village seemed uninterested in forming such a bond with a female, to busy working and surviving, instead they only craved the one thing from their women her mama warned her about and it seemed to only turn the girl away.

From the expanse of how vast the audience was Elsa concluded the whole village was present. It amazed her at how they put this whole thing together, from the makeshift aisle, the banquet table, the large bonfire, and dancing square, to the "romantic" canopy set above her husband to be. For once Reider wasn't in green, instead he was adorned in white trousers and a matching tunic which accented his lean build. Elsa was dragged back from her thoughts by her father gently taking her hand. She looked at the connection then to his smiling face. "I don't believe there has ever been a father prouder than I am at this moment." He whispered softly. Elsa managed to form a small forced grin.

While he looped their arms, and began to lead her down to her new future Elsa dug in the deepest parts of herself to catch a hint of some feeling, it could be said that her apathy to her own wedding was her inner knowing protecting itself in doubt and fear. Her azure orbs searched the guest seating area for a friendly face. Many of the girls her own age or near it never really spoke to her either from jealous or well envy.

She caught sight of Kristoff of course in the front row just like he promised in the front row pretending to be crying, part of Elsa was disappointed the man didn't wear the scandalous red dress. When the image appeared un her head, Elsa let out a chuckle. Her father looked up to her squeezing her arm.

Elder Holsen offered his wrinkled hand to her when they finished the bride's walk. The man blessed her quietly then handed her off to her husband.

The young woman's heart thumped violently at the feeling of her husband's calloused strong hands. Elsa dared glance up at him, this was the closest they had ever been before. Rieder took his time observing his new wife, while his eyes climbed down her form Elsa took her chance to study his features; She noted the greying sides of his black hair, and aging hairs only made him seem more weather than her, it was intimidating had she not reminded herself he was her husband. His eyes were just as blue as her, after her survey Elsa finally understood why woman went mad over the hunter.

She drank from the goblet he offered her and he ate the bread she was given by her father. The crowd cheered as Holsen blessed the couple to be fruitful and prosperous. Elsa took a breath, feeling a great weight lift, now she didn't have to wonder who or when she'd marry; it was over done with. Elsa was married, now all she had to do was get through the bedding tonight.

She didn't fuss as her new husband led her to the center of the banquet table not saying a word. They sat side by side. Hagitha approached whispering in her daughter's ear that it was the wife's function to serve her husband, so not wanting to start this relationship on a sour note Elsa fixed his plate which he took silently. A spike of annoyance resonated through her but she ignored it unsure of where I came from. Her attention was stolen away by a unfamiliar happy tune on a flute. Elsa searched above the dancing crowd for the source.

A snowfall began once more as when she found it. She expectantly looked to the other villagers, did no one see this cloaked figure casually sitting piping the music they were so contently dancing to?

"Rieder?" She whipped her head around to the man. His eyes met hers again no expression to his frigid face. "Um n-nothing." Elsa turned back to her plate. If the keen huntsmen didn't notice the green-eyed stranger than there was use. Kristoff! Where was Kristoff? Elsa stood hurriedly ignoring Rieder's questioning eyes.

She hitched her dress up speed walking, she found him sneaking a…oddly shaped table veggies? She approached tapping his shoulder. The contact caused the ice harvester to leap in the air with fright. "HEY! ThisisatablenotSven!" He rushed out. Elsa scrunched her brows to together looking to the "table" to see it was indeed Sven.

"Kristoff this is my wedding if you wanted to invite Sven why didn't you ask?" She deadpanned, the boy opened and closed his mouth three times. "Nevermind that I need you to come now, the stranger is here and I need to make sure I'm not hallucinating." She grabbed his arm about to drag him to the music when she felt a large presence behind her. "Rieder? Can I help y-"

"You are no longer a bumbling child anymore Elsa, you are my wife and as such you will not be spending most of your time with this boy." Despite his harsh words the young blonde didn't cower. "Kristoff is my friend Rieder as my husband you will have to accept this." She challenged.

"I will not have my wife floating about another man like some moth to a cloth." Rieder's voice darkened significantly as he took a step closer between the two friends.

"Kristoff has been there for me since I was a child, he helped through a lot even marrying you, if I wish to spend time with him then I will do such as what I normally would!" The man's face flushed, Elsa would have sworn his blue eyes turned black as her head was spun to the side by a blunt force that left her cheek stinging red.

"Now who do you think-"Kristoff began ready to kill man but was held back by Elsa's father. This was a lesson his daughter had to learn and everyone in the village knew that.

"As we are now married Elsa we shall get to know each other, you shall learn that I will always care for you…" White specs fell from the sky cooling Elsa's burning cheek. "and you shall also learn that I will not tolerate disrespect from my own wife. I know you are young but you will learn how to make a home and how to treat your husband." Elsa searched for the one comfort to help, her parents along with the rest of village began cleaning up the center circle hatting amongst themselves minding their own. Kristoff was dragged away by her father. And her green-eyed stranger was nowhere to be seen.

"Come I wish to show you our home." He offered his hand to her but she simply brushed by it staying silent. Was this really her life now? She knew that this was how it went and would tell Kristoff such but why was it so hard to accept it?

His cabin was just off in the woods away from the village surrounded by nature. He kept no animals, well no live animals anyway. The old cabin was one room yet the hunter's pride and joy. He built it himself and always look forward to bringing his wife under its roof.

Elsa felt along the then pulled back hissing. She brought her finger to her mouth to suck out the splinter that was lodge of it. Rule number one don't touch the walls.

She heard the man sigh running finger through his hair leaning against the table. He looked to Elsa who was seated in the chair twiddling her thumbs.

"I go out every morning until noon then I return, I will teach you how to skin and debone then, I'll rest while you prepare what I have caught. I can weave until you get the hang of it the it will become your responsibility. Along with cooking keeping our home clean. Sometimes I go on trips to the eagle valley or further." Elsa sighed, then looked out the window to the forest painted orange from dusk.

"I've never left the village before." Her comment earned a sharp look from her husband he started to loosen his collar. "And you never will, you greatly misunderstand, I am not taking you with me when I go away."

Out of all the things she had been through the realization of what this whole arrangement would entail filled her soul with trepidation. Rieder stood grabbing hold of his wife's elbow drawing the distracted to their marital bed. "And I forbid you to sneak about with that ice collector." That brought Elsa back from her haze when she realized what was happening.

His calloused fingers traced the soft skin of her neck down to the laces that held her dress together. Elsa did her best to exhort herself for what was to come. She studied the man's now exposed chest, the hair present, his knickers pulled taunt with his readiness. She strained herself to find something pleasing about her spouse's body but bile only bubble in her lower stomach rising into her throat as he pushed back against her shoulders to lay askew on the cot.

Elsa's chest repeatedly rose with each heavy breath. "The more tense you are the more you'll hurt and bleed." Rieder responded in an ennui tone spreading her legs. The room began to grow colder to the point of the man seeing her breath. "What the hell?" He mumbled looking around. Elsa looked down to their hips so close together. His member…gods she couldn't do this.

With him sitting up she wiggled free, she fell to the floor whimpering then without looking back raced out the door. "WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!?" the enraged voice only fueled her legs to pump faster. Her mother's warning rang through her mind. "If you do ever happen to stumble upon a stranger, you run your little legs home and find papa as fast as you can." Only it wasn't a stranger she ran from it was her husband who she could hear calling after her.

She found her papa drinking with some friends all congratulating him. When he caught his daughter's eye the man stood up. "Elsa?" He called concerned approaching her. Upon seeing the frazzled barefooted girl, a crowd drew near. "Papa-" she began but was interrupted by Rieder who had slipped on only his tunic and shorts. Upon seeing their state of dress all present concluded what has happening.

"Elsa you cannot run from this you must return back to your husband and do what has to be done." He replied in a calm tone. The angered huntsman moved towards her but she backed away. A wind of white kicked up encircling the couple. Some of the villagers backed away from the unnatural occurrence except Kristoff who marveled at the sight.

"St-stay back." She warned holding her arms up fearfully.

"Elsa this is your life now!" Her father barrated but she shook her head saying no. A feeling that was both terribly wonderful grow within her. "ELSA GO BACK WITH HIM!" the farmer roared.

"I CAN'T!" She screamed out as a feeling of pleasure melted within her mind and body, as if a muscle that lay stagnant for too long finally stretched in a painful euphoria. When the sensations ceased, she felt like her legs were made from yolk unable to support her. There was a ringing of gasps, murmurs and screams. Elsa groaned, suddenly she was yanked up by two men confided by their vice grips. She looked up seeing those crying and speechless, her azure windows fell upon the gruesome sight of what her gratifying release had wrought.

Rieder's impaled body twitched, as his mouth gurgled blood, the only thing supporting his weight being what killed him. His heavy form slid even further on the large spike protruding from the ground made of, ice?

"Burn the witch before she kills us all!" A woman screeched from the crowd. "Someone go retrieve the elders." Another ordered.

"Eried?" One of her captures looked to her father who looked devastated by what happened, after a moment of hesitation he responded with great regret. "Bind her."

Elsa felt her hands tied behind her back with strong rope. As they walked to the great hall, fellows who watched her grow up around cursed and spat on her name throwing stale vegetables. "What do you expect from an outsider!" One of them slandered.

Upon entering the hall, the elders sat at their tables of judgement while their advisors prattled frantically of solutions and advice. Silence took over as their hateful eyes fell upon her waiting for instruction from the head elder.

With a heavy breath and willowy voice, he raised his hand off of the table dismissively. "Contain her in the strongest cell we have." Elsa was taken through doors down to a cellar. She was thrown in to a barred stone cell, and her hands cuffed in the large manacles and feet shackled.

"Well Elsa you didn't like where your life was headed so you changed it." She mumbled to herself looking around her new prison.

"...Probably for the worst."


	4. Chapter 4

"Make way! Move!" Elsa watched the soldiers and guardsmen fill the village upon marching horses. Elsa eyed the beautiful animals, she had always wanted a horse of her own. They nearly trampled those who dared walk in front of the charge. As usual she helped her papa sort the rations that was to be given to them with a shawl her mother made her wear whenever she left their property.

"Elsa?" Her papa called searching for something through the cart. "Yes papa?" She answered wondering what he was seeking out so frantically. "Where are the eggs?" Elsa's insides dropped as she numbly stared down the horizon. Her father apparently knew the look all too well running his hands over his thinning black hair. "Papa I am so sor-"He grunted putting a finger over her lips. "Stay here, I will run and fetch them, if the soldiers ask tell them your father went to fetch them."

"And if they don't notice the eggs are missing." Her father smiled brightly at the prospect gripping her chin gently. "Then we have been blessed and this season will be a prosperous one." He whispered then then turned running off down the road.

A loud chatter of boisterous laughs drew Elsa's attention back to the soldiers who were mucking about getting humor from kicking a chicken. The captain sniffled approaching her cart. As Elsa's anxiety rose the temperature happened to drop. The captain looked up and around trying to detect any traces of the wind but felt none. Shrugging it off he examined the cart contents with a hum. Then spoke in a voice that caused the maiden to flinch. "Where are our fuckin' eggs?"

Elsa took a calming breath folding her hands before her. "My father-"Her sentence was cut short when the soldier sharply peered up with an intense stare. His entire manner changed when he got to leering at her straightening up. He licked his lips placing a hand upon his belt.

"Well now you certainly have changed since last season haven't ye?" He drawled encircling her. "Forget the eggs…" He chuckled suddenly pressing himself up against her backside. "I'd gladly take you instead."

Elsa reigned in herself in to react more calmly and respectively. Stepping forward gave the captain a chance to smack her rear. The other guardsmen took notice to what their captain sniffed out.

One sneaked around pulling her head shawl off. "Eh get a gander at her pretty hair, looks like snow." He commented. Elsa tried to take her shawl back but he waged a finger at her. A light snowfall began drawing the captain's eyes to the sky once more. "Huh guess winter is coming early this season." He mused. Elsa used this as a means of distraction to escape but it was foiled when a brutish guard grabbed hold of her arms pulling her back to him.

"No!" She cried out struggling. He only laughed at her fruitless resistance. "Where do you think you're going snow girl, we haven't had any fun yet." Elsa's breath hyperventilated as they drew in closer, none noticed the soft glow that began to resonate in her palms.

Instantly Elsa felt freedom at the sound of a pained groan, she glanced behind her to see who struck the guard. "Kristoff!" She cheered, but the joy of seeing her friend was short lived when he was overtaken by guards.

She searched the cart and grabbed her father's staff preparing to strike one the guards in the head. She swung her arms above her head when a forced had stopped the attack.

She looked back to see it was the huntsman with his typical somber expression. She slowly let go of the staff allowing him to return it to the cart. He roughly yanked the captain off the young man knocking him out with a swift blow to the neck. The others turned their attention to the assailant.

Elsa rushed to Kristoff helping him up. He groaned massaging his swollen jaw whilst she watched the hunter with his impressive form tackle the remaining guards to the ground. They kept an eye on the dangerous rouge gathering up their rations then swiftly leaving.

He huffed rolling out his neck then turned to Elsa regarding her with his dark blue eyes. Elsa bowed to him gratefully. "Thank you Reidar." He held up a hand looking over his shoulder. "No doubt they will return, you two go about your business I'll handle this." He ordered, his voice gravel and dark.

When he saw the younger ones hesitate he responded more firmly. "Go! I will alert you father." Kristoff tugged Elsa away from the village down a bank into the woods.

When they were a distance away he finally spoke. "He so wants to bed you." Elsa gasped smacking his arm. "Ugh stop please, he never talks to me. In fact I think he doesn't like me, he always frowns when he catches sight of me."

"Look Elsa I am a man and I know men and he wants you in his bed." Kristoff argued. "That's so not true." Elsa retorted.

"Which part?" Kristoff asked glancing at her. "The I am a man part or the I know men part or the he wants you in his bed."

Elsa got a mischievous shimmer in her eyes. "All of it." She earned herself a bump of the shoulder. When his old worn sleigh came in view she felt a poke at her back.

"Hey Sven!" She said excitedly petting the reindeer. He tried to lick her face but she pulled away. "Oh no you don't." The girl chortled rubbing his snout.

"Come one Sven come here boy!" Kristoff called to his friend hooking him up then offered to help her get in but she backed away.

"Nah uh." She shook her head. Kristoff tilted his head. "Why not?" He asked observing the sleigh.

"Why?" Kristoff have you seen that thing, it sways when a wind gust hits it, I'd rather walk." Elsa crossed her arms, the man simply shrugged taking a seat.

"Suit yourself." He chimed spurring Sven into a trot of to the lake.

When he arrived, he spotted Elsa sitting upon the bank watching the water. "Wha-how?!"

She turned with a cheeky grin. "See even me walking as slow as possible is faster than that old thing."

He growled getting out, unhooking Sven, then grabbing a satchel he sat next to his friend pulling carrots out. He handed one to Sven held on out to Elsa who raised a brow. "Why must you question everything I do or own?"

"Because everything you do or own is questionable Kristoff." Elsa replied calmly. "Was this one in Sven's mouth at any point or given time?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously a she slowly took the carrot.

"No!" Kristoff defended growing flustered. "Or wait no this one wasn't" He switched their carrots taking a chunk out of his. Elsa groaned offering the vegetable to Sven who happily accepted it.

"You shouldn't be so picky as if you were some princess or royal or something you are basically slowly starving." Kristoff said with a full mouth.

"Speaking of which how was Arendelle's capital?" He shrugged not really seeming impressed. "Nah it wasn't really anything special, a lot better than here but here is where I can be just myself without worrying about offending some aristocrat or whatever." He leaned back relaxing his hands behind his head.

"Nothing else?" Elsa probed knowing he was hiding something. He peeped from under his hat caving.

"Alright well you probably won't believe me but I uh I meant the princess." Elsa's eyes widened. "What was she like?"

"Well she wasn't exactly what you would expect nothing like a princess at all, I found her sneaking out of the castle and took her for a ride in my beaten-up sleigh as you call it, see if it's good enough for a princess then why not you?"

"She's either blind or insane." Elsa concluded. After a moment of silence Kristoff confirmed. "Yeah she's nuts, but great at the same time."

Elsa groaned shaking her head. "Gods Kristoff you're in love, now why did you have to go and do that for?" She bemoaned.

"I am not! It's just she's well…I don't know I can't get her out of my head but don't worry I won't entertain the idea someone like me ever being with someone like her." He seemed crestfallen but Elsa knew better than to give him hope, in this village there was none, men worked, women married had children, then everyone died.

"It's how the world works Kris, we work for our betters than we die, sure there are momentary reliefs but getting too attached makes it harder to leave when it's time, none of us are special because when we die a new person will come and replace us so it's like we never left." Elsa watched snowflakes fall upon the water, she guessed the soldier was right winter was coming early this season. Humans were so different than snowflakes, they all were different and missed when gone, their presence meant so much.

"Wow you are really a joy to be around sunshine." Kristoff remarked sarcastically, Elsa grinned laying back with him.

* * *

It was dusk when she walked back home yearning nothing more than to use her last candle for this month to curl up under her cot and read the book her papa gave her.

When she opened the door to her home she stopped in her tracks upon seeing Reider sitting with her parents at the table.

Her mother smiled greeting her daughter whose brows were scrunched in confusion, she kissed both Elsa's cheeks.

Her father stood up along with the hunter shaking hands. "Elsa as you know this is Reider," He nodded respectfully to her. Elsa studied his strong face, this was the first time he was not sporting a grim frown. "He has asked for your hand…I agreed." Elsa blankly stared at the table unmoving. Her mother wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Married to such an honorable strong man means you will never go hungry, he can take care of you." Her father said.

"Elsa, I look forward to our ceremony tomorrow." Reider said in a smooth voice excusing himself from the house, carrying his usual large crossbow upon his back. She looked back at the still opened door observing the man's green cloak and trousers.

"Well my daughter what say you?" Her father asked. Her mother decided to answer for her. "What could she say, all the women in the village would give their left foot to have such a match, he's handsome, adventurous, brave. It's like in one of your little fairytale books. Oh, the beautiful grand we'll have." She dreamily said.

"Hush woman I want to hear what Elsa thinks!" Her mother's deathly glare made her father shut his mouth. "I mean uh please allow her to speak." He quickly corrected.

Elsa took a breath, she was amazed at how numb she felt on the subject, she knew this match would only bring her family up and it the notion of never going hungry and adventure sounded pleasant. "Very well father." She finally answered in a monotone.

"Very well? Is that all you have to say?" He asked slightly shocked. Elsa nodded retreating to her room. Her parents watched her with hope that this was only the first initial shock explaining her stoic behavior.

With a huff, Elsa laid upon her bed, her book long forgotten beneath the cot. She closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep but felt something cold and wet graze her cheek. She opened her eyes looking up to see it was snowing…in her room. She was tempted to call out to her parents but ruled against it.

Had the goddess of winter Skadi come to comfort her?

She looked out the window for some possible explanation for the snow, she audibly gasped. There standing at the small broken fence surrounding her home was the green eyed stranger. Their eyes shined into the early eve was that even possible?

Elsa laid back down questioning where her life was headed, the conversation she had with Kristoff whispered through her mind, the truth of reality made her lip tremble, but for some reason knowing someone was there even if they were just apart of her imaginations proved to be a small comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well I know one thing we cannot do and that is to alert the capital; remember the last time we had the village crawling in soldiers?"

"We simply cannot allow that again!"

"It would cause ruin."

"Eried?" Elsa's father looked up from the round wooden table, the elders seated gave him expectant looks. He could see the pity in their eyes at his great loss.

"What can I say? I brought a witch to the village, finding a beautiful child in the woods at eve, I should have known better." The man rubbed his tired eyes that threatened to spill over with grief.

"We are not blaming you Eried, we all know how much you and Hagitha desired for a babe, however you are the girl's fa-caretaker." Holsen said gently.

"Are we just going to forget she murdered our most cherished hunter!?" One of the younger elders bellowed angrily. The head Elder who served as an ultimate judge in Arden spoke, so all silenced themselves to heed his words.

"Holsen is correct, Eried is not to blame yet with this grave tragedy he is being punished, perhaps for unknowingly brining the witch among us." The others nodded while Eried casted his gaze back to the table. "The witch must be disposed of…"

"Let us not forget this is Elsa, sweet gentle Elsa…" Eried interjected but minded himself looking to the head elder who nodded for him to continue. "She must be disposed of yes for she is a danger but all I ask for as her father is that she does not suffer…please."

Silence spread over them until one by one they nodded coming to a consensus, the elders decided Elsa's fate.

Elsa's chest heaved as she watched the ice slowly creep up the walls of her cell. The maiden's whimpers drew out visibly into the cool air. She jumped back at the loud clanging of the prison door. Her fears were alleviated when the visitor revealed themselves to be her father.

"Papa!" She called attempting to go to him but was hindered by her restraints. Looking down at them she slowly sat back on the cot. "Papa I am so sorry I... don't know what happened, I'm so scared." Eried sighed sitting next to his daughter, he reached out to rub her shoulder but she pulled away in terror. "No! Don't touch me please…I don't want to hurt you…" She made her way to the wall placing her head upon its cold stone. "or anyone else ever again."

Eried looked around at the growing ice, shivering from the intense cold that seemed to only be getting stronger. "Father… I- The council they'll get rid of me, right?" Elsa turned looking to him with a childlike hope that merely broke the man's heart. "So, that way I won't hurt anyone ever again, they have to. I won't fight or try to escape."

"Elsa…" he began standing.

"I'm a monster!" She cried, her lips trembled. "They decided a hanging would be best." If Elsa's hands were not shackled, then they would have rubbed her neck subconsciously. She looked up determinedly then nodded.

"I'm so sorry, this is not fair, you not knowing what you are…if I could just-" He couldn't do it, he could no longer look into her soft azure eyes that were so ready for death, and why? All for the sake of others.

Once alone, Elsa sat against the wall, her curious mind made her wonder what it would feel like, would it be liberating? Would there be a great pain followed by an equally sweet release? Her thoughts were interrupted by a grinding noise followed by the falling of a stone to the floor.

She sat up eyeing it curiously then to the hole it created. "Elsa?" Her breathing instantly calmed at the sound of her friend's calming voice.

"I- uh heard what they were going to do to ya…I don't- I just don't know what to do." he began sadly but Elsa shook her head. "There's nothing to be done Kris, I'm a danger."

"Not to me, I think the idea of you being winter itself is beautiful." Elsa smiled at his sweet understanding. "Let's not talk about it, I am more interested in what you're doing here."

"Well since your eh… well the execution is tomorrow, I thought I could give you this." He pushed a small wrapped square through the hole. "What is this?" Elsa asked, it smelt heavenly.

"I was going to save it for your birthday but. You know now is better than ever." Elsa unwrapped the candy pooping it into her mouth, Kristoff smiled it the sound of her moan consuming the treat. She had read stories of chocolate but never dreamed it could be this magnificent taking her to a tiny paradise.

"Thanks Kris that was amazing of you." Kristoff nodded then began shifting to the side. "I also thought since it is happening in the morning then maybe we could watch your last starry night together." Elsa peeped out the hole again to see the sky looking as if it was putting on a light show just for her.

"Wow…" She said breathily moving to get comfortable. The idea that this was her last time to see such a sight inspired her to never tear her orbs away.

The two friends watched the night slowly exchange its black blue color to a more pinkish hue. Kristoff soon was shoed away by patrols but before he reached into the hole once more cupping Elsa's cheek. "I love you Els, you're not a monster; you're my friend."

Tears slowly spilled down her cheeks. "Kristoff!" She called after the man who looked back. "Don't listen to me, fall in love with the princess." He smiled sadly.

"I'll tell you about the wedding when I see you again." He promised disappearing into the woods. Elsa pulled back from the hole grinning to herself. Kristoff had been with her through thick and extremely thin.

The memory of when she first saw him.

 _"Are you hungry?" Little Elsa looked up from the rubbish barrel to see an equally dirty boy staring down at her. He had this weird funny looking dog be his side panting by his side, it reached into his pocket grabbing a carrot for itself. The man who had taken her from the woods tried to keep her contained inside the house yet the girl always found a way to escape._

 _Hesitantly she nodded, he tried to snatch the carrot away from the creature but it sucked the whole thing into its mouth. "Ah share." The young boy barrated, so the funny dog thing spat it out so he could hand to Elsa who cringed at the vegetable. "Hey, you shouldn't be so picky as if you were some princess or something when you're basically starving." He warned, Elsa's rumbling stomach answered for her as she took the carrot munching down on it._

 _The boy tilted his head at her squinting. "You look familiar…" He questioned searching for where he might have seen her, when the answer came to mind he shook his head. No, that was impossible._

 _"Name's Kristoff, wanna see something cool?" He asked her, she nodded taking his hand but he yanked it back. "Hey none of that now." He grumbled stalking off with his new companion hot on his heels._

Elsa felt her heart warm at the encounter. He'll have a good life. He was meant to.

* * *

It was as if she wasn't breathing as she was led by two patrols down the aisle to her fate. Once again, the girl dung deep to find anything yet all she could find was relief, even under the scrutiny and hateful glares. And when her eyes fell to the noose her heart felt liberated, it was if its leaps could be seen through her chest

Her legs automatically lifted carefully upon each step drawing her closer. Her audience began murmuring as snow began to fall shining in the morning sun casted behind the ice witch. Some even prayed that it's rays burned her flesh yet when the beams hit her skin, she felt only a warm tingle.

Elder Holsen read her charges loudly for all to hear all except Elsa who's focus was redirected to a chilling face. They were smirking, face at last revealed, green-eyes not watching her but looking over her shoulder. She was tempted to look back but her executioner had already slowly slipped the loose around her slim neck tightening it. She turned away to see her mother being held back by her father, frantically crying, pleading for someone to stop this, as if it was such a horrible act.

"Close them, it will help." Her executioner advised, a smooth voice then spoke in her mind sounding in both ears as if they were standing before her. "I promise you that when you open your eyes, everything will be set right." She felt an alarming amount of trust rush through her, inhaling deeply, all thoughts halted.

All sound ceased to exist, falling blankly upon her ears, when she heard it.

The very earth seemed to shatter beneath them as a roar blared cutting the air into pieces, attacking the ears of those present, assassinating their hearing.

Elsa squeezed out of the noose gripping her bleeding ears kneeling in pain. The screams of others were defending out. She squinted into the crowd who ran in horror at whatever was behind her.

Elsa spared to turn her gaze back, hearing regain. The entire stage were her death was supposed to be commence froze over.

It was a nightmare that even the most talented of writers could not capture within their pages, in the sky wings spread out nearly covering the entire horizon. Elsa stepped back mutely gawking until she fell backwards falling to the ground knocking the air out of her lungs.

The beast took flight, flapping once, charging for the village. It sang out its terrible song once more, scales burning a golden bronze as if they were touched by the sun itself. Taking in a deep breath it spat out a scorching wall of flames which desecrated the wheat fields in a black and red heat. Its eyes scanning the village, those eyes they rang something familiar within a certain blonde who eyed it.

Elsa felt a hand yank her up to see Kristoff urging her into a run. As the beast flew over them casting its shadow over the village. The two friends ran to the woods sitting helplessly as the deathly creature turned their home into its personal ash tray.

It seemed odd though, Elsa looked at it gliding over people and buildings, striking only empty spaces, as if it were avoiding hitting any villagers simply just creating chaos and marveling at it.

"Odd…it's as if it's purposely not hitting anyone." Elsa whispered.

"Why is it that the most craziest of things follow you wherever you go?" Kristoff asked clenching his teeth tightly. Elsa couldn't answer, for she was wondering the exact thing.

They took refuge in the woods for what seemed to be hours until the beast's reign over the village was over. It let out a resounding call as if signifying it was done, gracefully flying off into the distance.

It took an hour for anyone to dare venture out into the open to behold the large piles of burnt dust, rocks and sticks which were the leftovers of what they're home now was.

Many cries filled the air at mourning of the end of their livelihoods.

Covered in Ash Elsa and Kristoff wandered to her home to see if it was still intact after the attack. It wasn't, desperately she searched for her parents throughout the village.

"YOU!" She and her friend turned to the accusatory voice. It was the pig farmer charging forth, he violently knocked the girl to the ground earning a punch from Kristoff. Two other men wrestled the strong boy to the ground.

The pig farmer having recovered stood up pointing down at Elsa. "This witch is the blame for all of this destruction brought upon us! First she kills Rieder and has summoned the monstrous demon to come and destroy us." His frightened fellows began slowly nodding, speaking in agreement. They began encircling the girl gripping, sticks, stones, and pitchforks. "No! I would never intend for this to happen!" Else defended shaking her head, she was just as confused as ever. She would never intend to hurt them yet she never intended to hurt Rieder either, who would believe a witch?

"Elsa!" Hagitha yelped running for her daughter. "Someone restrain that woman please!" The pig farmer instructed. Regretting, Hagitha felt strong arms wrapping around her waist, she looked up and gasped at the sight of her husband's grim face. "No!" Kristoff cried trying to break free.

Elsa did nothing but turn away, as the villager men raised their weapons with intent on putting an end to her existence.

"Do that and you all shall die." All eyes turned to the cloaked figure leisurely strolling through the ashes toward them.

"Who are you?" The pig farmer along with his following stumbled back.

The figure pulled the hood back smirking. The woman of Arden found themselves eyeing his pretty face and well-shaped head that was crowned with raven locks that made their way to his face in a light stubble.

"Where are my manners? I am Darcy." He replied in an intelligent accent, Elsa recognized from some traveler who claimed to be from the English countries. "Yes, I know not the most common name for one of such epics but it'll have to do." He inhaled as if the ash was a sweet fragrance then clapped his hands. "Now then I would require it and be most grateful if you did not kill that "That Ice witch there, instead give her to me."

"Are you mad?" One man asked. Darcy scrunched his eyebrow looking up for a second. "Not entirely." He quipped smiling.

"We are disposing of this witch once and for…"

"Shh shh shh." Darcy shushed pointing to the air, as if on cue a loud shriek sounded off in the distance. "Hear that? Sounds like you have new neighbor. See I too wish to dispose of the girl but not in the brutish way you are about to. Give her to me and I can get rid of the both them." He was extremely charismatic piquing the interest of the entire village.

"How!?" One asked.

"We've all read the stories, dragons love maidens so instead of offering up one of your precious daughters offer up the witch." He shrugged, simply.

"And why should we listen to you?" Holsen asked cautiously, yet the question only seemed to humor the stranger.

"I'm so pleased you asked." He drawled snapping, snapping his fingers he caused the villagers to jump back as a large chest appeared from thin air tipping over revealing a plethora of riches. Before the drooling people could rush forward he snapped again taking away the reward.

"Because I am the man who can make big chest come about full of gold with the snap of my fingers." It proved to be reason enough to draw the villagers into tying both Elsa to a stake lodge into a cart and Kristoff to a tree.

"No please, just hang me don't give me to that creature!" Elsa begged struggling. "There will be no benefit for us all in your instant death." Holsen explained solemnly. Darcy made the chest appeared while vanishing himself chuckling darkly.

They pushed her up a large hill located in the fields lighting her makeshift altar wit torches sprinkling red wild rose petals upon it, they used the flowers to also create necklace and a crown in hopes to placate the beast.

Elsa cried out for them to come end her life yet they were ignored for next hour. She tried to struggled against the restraints ties yet her attempts proved to be fruitless.

The deep rumbling growl that echoed through her core ending in a throbbing timbre, made the whimpers cease and the maiden bite her lip. Her head frantically whipped about to see into the night but could not detect anything. It was if thousands of hungry lions had surrounded her, a large long tail plopped in front of her curling around the cart, extinguishing the torches. It was adorned in a line of tufts of fur that faded from magenta to a violet ending in blue. Elsa looked over to the left witnessing a large amble, gracefully curved golden bronze body, she took notice of the sharp brown that littered along its outline and cream underbelly.

Suddenly her breathing stopped when she felt a mass presence to her right, knowing she would regret the blonde oblation gazed slowly to the right. Her round azure orbs met with the razor arrow iris surrounded by the golden orange flames of hell.

A loud huff of air resonated from its nostril upon the long muzzle. The large eye rounded out and moved up and slowly down twice observing her then pulling back it's long neck to regard from a distance. Elsa wished she could read the beast's eyes, but couldn't instead she closed her own unable to hold its gaze for a second longer instead listening to the quiet rumble that purred through its chest with each breath. Almost like a cat but Elsa shook the thought from her head.

"Please..Please.." Elsa begged, praying that it would have mercy and make her end swift.

Instead it spread its wings leaping into the air producing a large rustle of wind and leaves, its wake. Elsa let out a huff in relief but the moment was short lived when the stake she was attached to was lifted into the air. Elsa yelped looking down, watching as the ground grew more and more distance.

Soon the image of her home became less visible. If she wasn't tied up the maiden would have spread her arms in wonder, she was doing what was deemed impossible, soaring through the clouds. Her elation was immediately killed by a deep roar reminding her why she was flying thru the clouds in the first place.

It was a long while of crossing the water before, Elsa had seen where the creature had taken her to. She had heard of the north mountain but never was graced with the privilege of seeing the mountainous regions. There was a region that was land blocked by water like an island.

The beast choose a small cliff to land upon transferring the girl from its back talons to the front walking off to a cave. Elsa prepared herself for the worse but instead was greeted by a warm, cozy room furnished with expensive pieces and a fireplace. It placed her gently on the ground.

"Hello Deary." Before Elsa could turn to the voice a sharp strike to her head stole away her senses to a lulling blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyes opened, looking up at the stones ceiling surrounded by warmth and sweet scents.

"Ummm." When Elsa came to panic raised within her when she found the only part of her body she could move was her eyelids and pupils. It was the same room she was dropped off in by the…

Her breathing quickened when she caught on to the situation she was in. Naked in a silver tub. The blonde tried calling out for someone, anyone yet her lips did not move.

"Ah enjoying the soak my dear?" The suave voice of Darcy seemed to ricochet from every inch of the cave. Elsa did her best to search for its owner.

"Sea salts from the east." Her mind jostled, as he spoke from behind her. He walked past the tub, black cloak gone replaced by a lovely tunic and dark green velvet pants. He went to and fro gather up small bottles, he picked up one sniffed it then frowned shaking his head returning. "No to robust."

He began whistling a tune, he soon gathered an abundance of bottles ranging from different colors to form solids, powders, and creams. He began powering and measuring.

"Gah!" His outburst startled Elsa. "I require music." He pointed to the piano in the corner which began playing a melodious tune. "Ahhh…" He said now relieved. "Much better… now I can focus, revealing the beauty beneath the- erm…lifestyle you've been given away to." Elsa would have frowned in offense but she had no control. Her breaths became audible when, he grabbed a cloth pouring some type of delicious smelling oil. Tears poured from her eyes when he started washing her, not all taking his eyes away from her naked form as if he had done this many times before.

"Tears will do you no good, now I am sure you washed everyday but it would seem…" He started pulling her leg lightly from the water. He had the touch of a mother caring for her child."That you missed a few spots hmm." He smiled at her continuing his treatment.

Elsa despite her reservations couldn't help but close her eyes humming to herself at the wonderful tender care of this Darcy. He moved on from her lower body to upper, Elsa resisted as much as she could when came time or her breasts to be washed. Her brow twitched with the internal strain. Darcy took notice of the chill in the air, he looked to the maiden who staring him down intensely, deeming her no threat he continued with a fond smile something laying beneath the surface of his eyes, it seemed like familiarity. "I must admit, I am impressed by you, so much unlocked potential wasted and for what out of fear and ignorance." He said clenching his fist in her direction to emphasize his point. Elsa slowly became fascinated by how he so nonchalantly cleaned her feminine form without a hint of interest or arousal. Her mind eased at the thought that he was not like the men of the world her mother told her of. She saddened at the thought of her family, she would never see them again. Darcy pushed her bangs back to clean her face, at some time during her unconsciousness he must have braided it.

"There now, you are spotless." He dried his hands upon a towel, standing. "No offense dearie but you missed a lot of spots." He chuckled leaning over to her closely. "Mmm but now you smell of spices from India, saddle wood, and vanilla." Straightening he grabbed another towel. "Now then that I can trust you to not knee me or attempt to turn me into an ice sculpture, you may stand." He nodded curtly to her. Elsa suddenly felt a warmth spread through her, at first, she feared she relieved herself then realized she could move, albeit weakly.

Wobbly, she stood from the tub, hesitating to approach the man with the towel outstretched for her. He gave her a questioning look as Elsa measured her options, she walked to him allowing Darcy to wrap the fluffy towel round her body. She squeezed it experimentally as he rubbed her dry.

"Get used to it Dearie, from now on you shall live like the queen you were meant to be." Elsa rose a brow at the comment in confusion, he looked up and gave a grin, forest eyes twinkling in the light of the fire. Elsa lips upturned slightly back.

"Now! No doubt from the lack of care you will dry out." He removed the towel standing to grab a bottle full of a cream, before he applied it he stopped frowning. "No, no, no." He shook his head frowning. "Hair removal." He raised a finger to Elsa who touched the hair on her head protectively.

"Not that hair Dearie." He informed, rubbing his hands together which began to glow. Elsa's eyes expanded with fear as she began to back away. "Do not worry it won't hurt…much." She watched him run his hands over her legs to between them, she flinched whenever a pinch came up, the hair upon her crotch fell to the floor singed off.

"Now for the creams." He said to himself message her entire body gingerly. "Perfect." He said as if admiring a masterpiece painting. Elsa blushed under the attention. "Hair…" Darcy mused as an afterthought observing her hair, his face split into a slow smile. "Has already taken care of itself."

Walking off he retrieved a white thin dress. He gave it to her spraying perfumes as she dressed. "You look just like an angel." He complimented.

Elsa wrung her fingers together looking up shyly, she spoke up in a small voice. "Wh-where's the dragon?" She asked. Darcy grinned offering her his hand. "I was about to get that, what a clever girl you grew up to be." He drawled looping their arms together leading her into a stone hall that was dark and quiet. "See Elsa dear, throughout our lives we are presented with a choice, two paths if you will. And it is what we choose that determine whether we suffer or prosper." He stopped by a hole Elsa looked down it. "The choice for you dearie, there is a ladder or you can…eh fall down to your fate. I have seen many in your circumstance and they all choose the path that led to death you however I would never allow such a fate to befall upon you."

Elsa looked up to his serious face, her heart rate increasing along with the loss of the ease she felt earlier. She gulped backing up to the wall. He followed with a placid expression. "The dragon is down there, isn't it?" she accused in fear.

"There is no dragon down there down there, only your fate." He replied clasping his hands behind his back. Elsa thought about it for moment. In the past when presented with fate she felt nothing then with the beast she felt…something at least. A stir.

"What was the choice that led to death made by the others?" she asked quietly. "Which one do you think?" Darcy gave her a pleased expression when he saw her nodded. "Excellent decision!" he cheered as she started climbing down the ladder. Before descended he knelt and grasped her chin gently. "You won't regret this. I must warn you, it is very dark down there it you won't see a thing but when you reach the light all will be right, trust me." Elsa breathed out looking down into her fate. She turned back and nodded climbing down into the abyssal.

Darcy was correct, Elsa couldn't even see her hand before her face. She gulped then began her trek, the most unsettling thing about this place was the lack of noise. She touched the cold damp wall using it for some support, who knew how much comfort stone could provide.

She lost count of how long she had been walking until there was light present a distance away. The girl raced for it as fast she could but slowed when she neared closer to the light. Her belly clammed up at the sight of the clutches of skulls and bones littered around the tunnel floor, Carefully Elsa lifted her dress stepping over them. Finally free, she broke though collective vines and branches to be presented with a mass greenery. She stepped forward into the beautiful serene forest, the expanse of it was huge.

Her mouth gaped open surveying the large trees that seemed to have no top. Her sharp eyes caught the movement of an animal every now and then making her heart jump every time. Venturing forth her fears diminished to mere curiosity wanting nothing more than to explore the gracefully lush environment.

The grass and soil remained kind to her bare feet in the state of being nature's carpet. Elsa happened upon a stream. The fish fought the currents trying to head up, the maiden sat down upon a turned over stump watching the fish struggle driven by their instincts. About fifteen minutes passed when she looked up at a butterfly twittering in the crisp air that only beguiled her to take deeper breaths wishing to smell more of the crisp air the young maiden never had a chance to be exposed to. The dank, thick atmosphere of her village was all she ever had, yet here…here was untouched by any man.

Sighing out she smiled to herself, the wind gusted against her shoulder. Odd, it sounded like an exhale. Elsa slowly turned with her eyes first head following.

* * *

Seated upon its haunches the creature tore its calm gaze from the river to the young blonde regarding her peacefully with its hell eyes. She took note that its orbs lost their hellish glow trading it for a sunset orange and yellow. The only noise to be heard was that of birds. It wiggled its paw's toes quietly in the moist grass.

Both parties observed each other silently, the exchange lasted for a while. It titled its head, a human had never let it get this close before making it conclude that they were tiny squirming critters, but this one…this one seemed to be a pleasant. She smelt so...comforting Over the years of exposure, the creature had thought very little of the human form. The girl's it was given as tribute it found to be mildly lovely, something to cuddle at night but they would never had allowed it.

As if the girl were a deer, it carefully lifted its claw inching it closer inch by inch. It had some experience with handling humans knowing they were afraid of everything and allowed fear to consume them. Could it blame them? With little protection, they had it was evident the only reactions were either fight or flight. The beast knew it was pushing its luck but her skin looked so soft, it was a necessity to be touched. Her eyes widened so the beast withdrew the claw dejectedly not wanting to draw out any further negative action.

It watched the blonde human retreat to her own thoughts looking to the side thinking of something. With a strong withdraw of air she appeared to have concluded. Biting her lip, she scoots closer at a sloth pace to it, the beast remained still amazed by her bravery. Her attention for a second was drawn away by the long tail curling around both of them then back to the creature. She reached out a small hand in hopes to touch the golden bronze scales that were hard yet looked so smooth. Her digits were shaking weakly, probably due to wracking nerves.

The creature froze, not even moving to breath. It never truly took in account a human's physical attributes but this female's seemed curious, pleasing even. It was hard to tell if whether she was a youngling or not. The beast wasn't certain how humans matured.

Much to the being's horror her flowery smell tickled its nose, making it twitch. It did its best to hold what was coming but the feeling proved to be too uncomfortable. It drew its head back quickly sneezing out in a growl. The relief felt wondrous but the girl's reaction was not.

She screamed throwing herself back. "Oh, my god!" She cried out crawling backwards, catching her footing she rose sprinting off into the forest. The creature frowned in irritation. Now why did she have to do that for? This forest was not safe as is, especially for a delicate spindly human with no form of protection.

Huffing it decided to go after her, slouching while stalking about. The forest was easy to navigate, after all this was its home since the day it hatched. She was easy to track leaving her scent all over the place clumsily, it stuck to branches and bushes she barreled through no doubt in panic. It was somewhat adoring, the way she floundered over herself like a little hatchling just learning to walk. Wait a second…did humans hatch or were they born like a fawn to a doe?

The beast watched her trip over a protruding log, cursing out. Stealthily it approached not catching her consideration. By the time, she became aware of her company's presence it was too late for her to try and run again. Taking the chance, it grabbed the collar causing her to yelp out struggling in a fruitless wiggle. Raising her easily off the ground it brought her face to its own. Elsa panted studying the "monster's" features. It didn't have the hungry feral gaze of a predator that had successfully caught its prey, it was intrigued? If not leniently irritated.

"Please…" she began to beg gripping her collar so as to not choke on it. "Please just make it quick, please." The beast tilted its head. Make what quick? Oh yes of course, it had almost forgotten that it was human nature to assume that difference meant danger and death.

Shaking its large head, a loud dong of a bell rang through the air. Hmm…Darcy must have lost track of time due to the small distraction of the new addition to the valley.

Elsa used the opportune interference to her advantage. She wasn't sure how to use her curse but she knew it reacted to her hands. Letting go of her collar she flung her hands jerkily at the beast's eyes once it turned back to her.

It roared in pain dropping her to tend to its sore eyes and wipe the ice of the side of its face. Elsa tried to maneuver under her capture's belly. It proved difficult with the creature twisting and turning to and fro. It shook trees with the force of its large form.

With its sight restored the beast frantically tried to search for Elsa looking beneath itself. It heard a soft grunt and turned to the sound's direction, with accidental force its whirling tail mistakenly knocked the small maiden in her side plummeting herself into a tree, losing conscious for the second time upon being in the mountainous valley. The creature struck the ground growling in a frustrated snarl at its carelessness. Its heart lurched as it slowly made its way to her unmoving figure. With a careful claw, it nudged her from off her stomach to her back. Her chest was moving, oh thank the gods. It sighed with a great relief.

An idea wormed a way into the creature's mind, it looked around as if the mischievous act would offend any who weren't even present. Paying heed to be extra gentle it poked her stomach inquisitively chuckling when it sunk in revealing to be impossibly soft causing the beast to giggle stupidly, it took note of chilling feeling it give it in the best way. It sharply drew back when she let out a tiny moan. Shaking its head the beast picked her up as one would to a newborn lamb taking flight with her frame cradled safely against its breast. It was like holding a little ice cube.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rubbish, complete rubbish Sal. This is why you cannot have nice things!" Darcy berated putting a rag to Elsa's back patting the bruises with cream sighing heavily shooting one more glare at his companion.

"How was I supposed to stop her from hurting herself when she squirms like barn mouse caught in a trap?" Darcy huffed shaking his head keeping silent while Sal sat back watching him work with hooded lids a lazy smile on her mouth.

Elsa groaned stirring, wobbly she raised her upper body with her arms looking around confused. They observed her eyes flashing with first confusion then remembrance. When the young girl's eyes fell upon Sal she scurried to sit up moving back in weak worry. "Elsa this is Salphineir, Salphineir Elsa." Darcy looked to her with a sparkling eye. "You need not worry of Sal here Elsa she won't harm you…and if she does she'll regret it." His tone matched one of a parent promising their child punishment if they misbehaved. The supposed Sal sunk back exactly like a scolded child sending apologetic eyes Elsa's way. She gave an awkward smile back followed by a tiny wave. This seemed to excite the dragon further causing her to wiggle happily reminding everyone in the room how large she was. "Relax Sal goodness. I apologize again Elsa it's been a long while she's had anyone besides myself." Elsa nodded with a small chuckle standing legs still shaking in protest to their owner's decision to move towards Sal. She reached out a hand once more in attempt to feel her scales. Sal held deathly still shivering and closing her eyes when she felt the tiny cool fingers caress her scales. It was so lovely in contrast to her warmer than usual body.

Elsa marveled at the skin she felt beneath her palm a slow smile stretching her touch further. She jumped a little when a purr resonated in the dragon but continued her exploratory message. When she pulled away she caught Sal's sweet with her own feelings something fuzzy arise within her mind. Sal cooed deeply feeling the same sensation. Darcy looked between them with a grin. Elsa frowned turning to him. "I thought I was the only…one who-" her voice trailer off.

"Who what? Wielded magic? Is considered a _freak_ by those less unique? No Elsa you are not but do not fear I will teach you how to use your powers and control them." This startled the maiden whose voice rose and octave frightening Sal. "Are you serious? My powers killed a man and ruined my life…because of my curse I will never see my family again." He last point drew tears together eyes.

Darcy regarded her calmly. "Your family is closer than you think."

"Stop talking in riddles!" Elsa barked. Sal nodded. "Yea I hate when you do that, trying to sound cryptic but just giving me a headache with your word puzzles." Elsa's hand settled on the dragon's snout which rested against her leg. The pair sending the sudden kinship between them. Darcy who looked tired and drained rubbed his eyes. "Your training begins tomorrow Elsa so I suggest you both get rest." Sal's head rose up as he exited the room.

The only thing left to be heard was the sound of Elsa's breathing and the casual grumble from Sal's chest. "Come on then." She said walking towards to where the room opened to the outside to what looked to be a cliff. Elsa followed Sal as the dragon stopped stretching her jaw to impossible widths in a yawn. She started down the cliff with cat like reflexes. Elsa looked after her for a few seconds before looking for a safe way she could climb down.

She found a foot hole stepping into it easing herself down slowly having made it to the forest floor already Sal looked to her side noticing it was empty. She faced back to see the human had barely put a dent in making it down the cliff. "You can't be serious." She mused to herself turning around climbing up again.

Elsa's chest heaved as she made progress with another inch. Her joy was short lived when the rock she had gripped collapsed under her weight. She yelped she fell backwards feeling a surge of electric coldness shoot from her body. Before she could even scream she found herself upon solid ground. Opening her eyes Elsa discovered it wasn't solid ground but Sal's palm she was in. Sal switched hands shaking the ice off the hand she used to catch Elsa but not before observing.

Once they made it to the ground Elsa was placed down gently to be nudged forward by Sal's snout. She kept walking while Sal took the lead into the forest. After walking for some time Elsa decided to speak. "I would have never guessed you to be female-"

"I am not." Elsa resisted the urge to check subtly knowing the dragon would know. "But Darcy calls you she." She stated earning a glance back, "Only because it is convenient for him."

"So you're male?"

"I am not." Now Elsa was extremely perplexed. "But how can that be?" she asked carefully.

"Draconians are omni sexed." She caught one word in the statement. Sensing her confusion Sal began to explain. "There is a race called dovah, it consists of dragons, drakes Wyvern, wrym, and what I am. Nature deemed us worthy enough to not having to be restricted in having two sex so our sex adjust to..well erm the situation when presented with mating." Elsa soaked in the intel for the rest of the walk she was tempted to point out the odd tint on Sal's cheeks..was she blushing.

There were many sounds some she recognized and some she didn't. "Are there o-others like you here?" she asked trying to hide the worry in her voice. "Yes, not draconians…I am the last of that species."

"I'm sorry." Elsa asked regretting her cowardice question. She tripped over a stump hidden in the dark, before she could hit the ground her fall was broken by the support of Sal's tail saving her from the plummet. "It matters not, I have never met another one of me, so nothing to miss." Sal replied setting her upright. She nodded deciding to let the rest of their travels be painted in a gentle silence allowing the night to sing its song.

The pair reached the edge of the forest to a grassy field at the center of it was a very large tree. They walked to it both enjoying the night sky and fireflies fluttering about sharing their light. Sal climbed up to a platform made of a variety of materials. Elsa's climb proved to be less easy as she gained a scratch from scrapping her arm across a branch. She tried to venture into the nest with difficulty so Sal picked her up with her tail assisting her. Sighing she rested her head on the edge of the nest gazing out into the night. She never realized humans would be so helpless. Elsa looked around the bare nest before going to the edge leaning against its wall trying to get comfortable. She found a good position yawing from exhaustion. The draconian turned her stare to the maiden drifting off.

"Goodnight Sal." Elsa said curling up closer. Sal tiled her head noticing how cute humans could be despite being somewhat useless. Hesitantly she wrapped her tail round Elsa providing her neck with support so as she wouldn't wake up sore. It was then Sal settled with herself that whether she liked it or not Elsa was her human now and she had the responsibility to take care of her. She asked for this and would take all that came with it.

"Goodnight Elsa."


	8. Chapter 8

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, sigh, tap.

The instructor's eye twitched accompanied by his wiry beard. "Princess Anna!-" He began capturing the royal's attention with the sharp bark before he corrected himself with a lower tone. "Please, at least attempt to complete the map." he beguiled watching as his highness picked up the pencil she dropped on the desk from his abrupt interruption to her daydreams. She sighed once more gazing out the window. "Perhaps I would learn my kingdom best by actually being in it and not held up in this castle with papers shoved in my face every two seconds.

"My highness you know that your lack of going outside is due to the high tensions that are scattering about the kingdom." Anna groaned standing to abandon her work. "You would think being the next queen it would be my business to know why." She crossed her arms making it very errant she wasn't going to relent on the subject. Huffing he caved wording himself carefully. "Well there are trouble makers about who are stirring thoughts and uprisings." The princess's brows creased in thought. "Perhaps if these "Trouble makers" are brought to me then we can muster up some kind of solution of what they want and why they're doing this."

"They don't want anything Princess Anna." She regarded him with coy eyes pushing the door open with her rear walking backward. "Everyone wants something." with that she left in search of her leading future adviser. She found him talking with a group of soldiers in a hushed tone. They dispersed with low bows in response to her presence. She rose a brow in suspicion. Kai bowed smiling gently to her, a smile that was always a comfort. "Kai I have concerns of mischief makers going from town to town stirring uprisings. I- thi-" she stopped herself remembering what her father had told her never start by saying I think or believe, which she thought and believed were law and facts and should be stated as such. "These should be addressed and handled before they grow right underneath our noses."

Kai's expression changed to that of disturbance. "Princess Anna I understand your discretion whole hardheartedly but-"

"Kai don't ever rebuttal a command that I just gave out even if we are in private." Anna snapped cutting his rebuke short. "My princess I was charged with your education and Gerda of your upbringing. The coronation is not till this spring solstice. The chaos at state is being handled by the council, your only responsibility currently is to continue your studies and lessons so you are prepared to handle matters as this." Anna opened and closed her mouth as her mind tried to scrape the very depths of itself to form a argument but came back to the surface empty handed. Damn it! She brought her eyes back up to meet Kai's which held nothing but understanding and the same gentle sternness she grew up with.

"I'm going to retire." she simply replied sounding defeated. He rubbed her upper back well mannerly pushing her gently off to the direction of her bedroom. She ignored the servants and staff who bowed at her presence hushing their gossip. Entering her room Anna stood in front of the vanity mirror taking inventory of how she looked. The childish looking twin braids, her freckles, round face and simple green dress. This wasn't the physicality of a queen, the sister of a queen perhaps but certainly not the monarch herself. If only she had an older brother or cousin to rule in her stead. Sitting on the edge of her bed she wondered looking round her small room which fitted her, how was she to fit in her parents large chambers which would become hers when she was crowned queen? How could she show her subjects she cared for her troubles when she never saw them.

Her mind wandered to Kristoff bringing a smile to her lips. If they were anything like him then she loved them already? Wait love!? The echo alerted the young future queen that she had actually yelped the words out loud. She couldn't enter her reign completely ignorant of what was going on with the nation and make a fool of herself thus loosing the faith of those she would rule over. No if others surrounding her wouldn't tell her what was going on in her country then she would find out herself! And she knew just who could help her.

Standing Anna practically ran to the old abandoned escape door so many had forgotten her father built in case of siege that lay behind her large dresser. Arendelle being a peaceful nation made his subjects think it silly to themselves not daring to question the king outwardly but she thanked her father for her the escape albeit it wasn't for what was originally intended.

Grunting with the effort it took to move the dressers she opened the door with some difficulty checking the door then returning and entering the cold cob web infested stone stairway. The pitch darkness didn't deter her she knew she would reach light soon and touched the damp wall using it for some support to guide her way, who knew what a comfort it would provide the princess along this crazy choice she had made.

The orange glow of a torch was spotted and she practically ran to it careful to stop when she reached the edge of the storage room that was full of dusty barrels. Poking her red head out of the room surveying if the area was being patrolled. It wasn't perfect! Exiting knowing that there was a door that led to the sewers which would lead her smack dab into town then eventually beyond into the forest where she met Kristoff at Oaken's Wandering Trading Post. Shit. the thought struck her, what if he wasn't even there? Then she guessed she would have to find out what was going on herself as daunting as it was.

"Ah Damn it." the curse captured Anna's attention and drew her to one of the cells.

"Christopher." She gasped gripping the bars. "It's Kristoff!" the man barked head jolting up face contorted in a scowl that disappeared into surprise. "Oh, your Highness...it's Kristoff." he ended with a deadpan standing to approach her. "What are you doing in here?" Kristoff shrugged at the question. "I don't know, first thing I know is I'm heading to the north mountain an next I'm being questioned and then eventually dumped in here with no charges present except for not answering the way they wanted."

Anna frowned, just how much was going on in her own castle that she didn't know about? How ignorant was she? "So I'm guessing you're sneaking out again?" Kristoff once again snagged her attention from her whirling mind. "Sorta." she replied impishly. "There's something brewing deep in my country and I need to know what it is but no one will tell as if they want to keep me in the dark, so I came out to well find you actually."

"Me?!" Kristoffy whispered in shock. Anna nodded. "You know the kingdom better than I do and it seems I can trust you more than those who raised me sadly. I need help navigating around and talking to the people."

"No way no how." Kristoff shook his head determinedly. "Wait what? why?" she was certainly surprised by his answer, she thought he was at least a tiny bit fond of her.

"Sorry Feisty pants but I'm on a mission of my own for a very good friend who needs me urgently." Anna sighed dejectedly shoulders slumping. "What if I get you outta here?" she asked quickly the moment it struck her. "And what's to stop me from not helping you when out?" Well at least he was honest about being dishonest. Anna smirked placing her hands on her hip regarding him making the man narrow his eyes. "Payment." He hummed stroking his bare chin in thought. "Deal but we snag my friend first then handle your kingdom conspiracy theories." Anna squeaked which almost made him awe but he held it in as she rushed off to god knows where to return with a pick, picking the lock carefully cursing at failed attempts. "I gotta admit I'm impressed a princess like you knowing such a foxy skill art." Anna smirked. "Well in a castle like mine one must know how to pick locks to find out what is being kept from them." Her tone started at first light then grew annoyed as it nagged at her like a small yipping dog biting her ankles.

Kristoff shook it off and led her out of the prisons and sewers. They stuck to the corners and shadows luckily they didn't make it out of the undergrounds until it was way past the time that the lanterns were put out. The princess once again surprised the mountain man with being able to keep now if only could she keep quiet then she'd be the perfect traveling companion.

"So tell me about this friend you keep mentioning." Anna beguiled.

"Nothing to mention we grew up together and she was sold out by family to a...slave..peddler and I'm going to rescue her, your payment will help her and I start a new life somewhere for away from all this bullshit." Out of all he said Anna felt a pang in her heart at hearing "She". Her manner was noticed by the man so she quickly tried her best to fix her behavioral falter. "So she's a lover?" she asked trying to make it sound more curious then seriously inquiring. "No, a friend not my type."

"Why?" Anna continued earning a sideways glance. "Because she's sad, and I'm sad too and sad and sad don't mix, to be honest and don't tell her this when we find her she depresses me alot." Anna pursed her lips. "Why are you sad?" Kristoff halted looking as if he didn't believe she was serious but the expression on her face said it all...she was serious. "Damn you really don't know anything about life outside the palace."

Anna crossed her arms indignantly. "Well I'm sorry but the gates were shut tighter than Pandora's box since I was very young." He raised hands at her hiss chuckling. "Hey calm down Feisty pants were a prisoner to your situation as much as Elsa and I. Hey Sven good boy you waited." Kristoff cheered embracing his reindeer. "I missed you Kris." He said in a grumble voice.

Anna stopped mid step. "Elsa?...That's a pretty name." She smiled following after the man and his companion.


End file.
